The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly to power supply integrated circuits.
In integrated circuits (IC), there is often a need to generate a regulated DC voltage from a unregulated DC supply voltage. One known circuit for achieving this is commonly referred to as pulse width modulated (PWM) regulator. Another known circuit for achieving this is commonly referred to as Linear Regulators. Both types of regulator often use a feedback loop to maintain its output voltage equal to a reference voltage and to maintain stability in the loop.